memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Norway class
|operator=Starfleet |Active= 2370s |Armament= Phasers }} The Norway-class was a type of Federation starship in service with Starfleet during the 2370s. Armament included a phaser emitter mounted on the dorsal bow. In 2373, at least four Norway''s saw action at the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) Ships commissioned * (NCC-64923) Appendices Appearances * * (display graphic) * (display graphic) Background Studio model 's CGI model of the Norway class]] The ''Norway-class starship was one of the four CGI models designed by Alex Jaeger, once referred to by him as being ''Voyager''–esque, for . (American Cinematographer, December 1996, p. 70) A single image of the CGI rendering can be seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies. During the pre-production phase of the film, the producers approved alternative backups for ship names and registries. The ship scale sheet showing the back-up names and registries can be found on John Eaves' blog. The CGI model of the Norway-class was constructed at Industrial Light & Magic by Larry Tan and Paul Theren, executed in the software for animation, and Form Z software for the models. Since First Contact, the class has never appeared on screen as a model, but only as display images, appearing in DS9 and VOY. The latter display prop, which clearly reads "[http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/73632265e25efd09167fc4e29195f117| Norway class]", sold in a It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $2,025.00. One of the apparent factors for the model of the Norway not appearing in later productions following First Contact, was according to DS9 Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes at the conclusion of DS9 Season 6, that "the Norway needs to be resurfaced and modified," further stating that it "may be done on later episodes." http://groups.google.com/group/alt.tv.star-trek.ds9/msg/5fa327fe0033b5ab Apparently this was never completed, and, as rumor has it, the CGI file for the Norway was either lost or corrupted (something Stipes himself hinted at in an earlier blog entry,"I believe we removed the Norway-class for technical reasons"http://groups.google.nl/group/rec.arts.startrek.tech/msg/b7b8c22921513d79), making First Contact the only CG appearance of this design. http://trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=1351828&postcount=4 http://www.starshipmodeler.com/trek/jc_norway.htm Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: ASDB Integration Section, Spacedock 1, Earth. * Type: Medium Cruiser. * Accommodation: 190 officers and crew; 500 personal evacuation limit. * Power Plant: One 1500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system. * Dimensions: Length, 364.77 meters; beam, 225.61 meters; height, 52.48 meters. * Mass: 622,000 metric tonnes. * Performance: Warp 9.7 for 12 hours. * Armament: Six type-10 phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers. Apocrypha In the video game Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, it was stated that a Norway-class starship had a crew complement of 337 personnel, including three passengers and fourteen dependents. *''Norway''-class ship names in Starfleet Command III: **USS Aliyah **USS Assawari **USS De Ruyter **USS Defence **USS Glorie **USS Groton **USS Iowa **USS Kortenauer **USS Medina **USS Meko **USS Michigan **USS Mikasa **USS Missouri **USS Naken **USS North Carolina **USS Norway **USS Olympia **USS Pervenetz **USS Piorun **USS Vosper **USS Warspite The Norway class is also a playable ship in Star Trek: Legacy. External link * cs:Třída Norway de:Norway-Klasse ja:ノルウェー級 nl:Norway klasse Category:Federation starship classes